


Monsters vs. Mammals (MVM)

by The Wildehopps Protection Agency (WHPA)



Series: Call of Duty: Zootopian Warfare [3]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Monsters Inc (2001), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, major trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHPA/pseuds/The%20Wildehopps%20Protection%20Agency
Summary: For many years, monsters have been scaring the children of the UEG. For many years, the UEG (A.K.A. the Unified Earth Government) has put up with it. But, when the kits of Zootopia start freaking out thanks to the monsters, the UEG decides it’s had enough of these literal and figurative monsters. And when they decide they’ve had enough, they invade! Operation: MI (Monstropolis Invasion) is a go!(A/N: Prologue is based seven years after the events in Attack on the Multiverse Games)(Major trigger warning)





	1. Prologue: The Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for chapters 1 & 2

Nick and Judy Wilde-Hopps, and their five-year-old kit, Sarah (who was a cross between Nick and Judy), were relaxing in their living room at 9:00pm when they heard a loud banging sound come from Sarah’s bedroom. It was Sarah’s birthday and one of her presents was that she could stay up late. “Mommy? What was that?” Sarah asked.

“Someone’s here,” Judy whispered. Nick agreed with a nod. While Nick and Judy were taking out their Kendall 44s, Nick told Sarah to follow them and stay close. The three crept up the stairs to where they heard the noise.

“Stay here, I don’t want you to see this,” Judy whispered when they reached Sarah’s door. Sarah gulped and nodded, unable to speak from the fear that was swelling in her throat.

Judy kicked in the door, and started yelling, “Police! Paws on the back of your head! Put your paws ON YOUR HEAD!!”

Instead of complying, the intruder roared, causing Judy to fire her weapon. The bullet hit the intruder between the eyes, causing the roar to be cut short. After she killed the intruder, Nick and Judy dragged the bloody corpse into the light, where they could see it better. It had blue fur with purple polka-dots everywhere except its stomach.

“What is that?” Sarah asked.

“I… I don’t know,” Judy replied. And it scared them. Because whatever this creature was, it had entered their home with clearly hostile intentions, if that roar was anything to go by.

“Reyes,” Nick Wilde-Hopps said into a radio that Nick Reyes gave them, “we may have found a new hostile alien species.”


	2. 1 year later...

The Wilde-Hopps family was utterly traumatized by the events a year earlier, and, as a result, Nick and Judy let Sarah sleep in their bedroom. They also wouldn’t let her leave their sight, even in their own home! Not that she wanted to, anyways (She freaked out if she didn't know where her parents were at all times!).

It turned out that the… thing… they killed was a child scarer by the name of James P. Sullivan, A.K.A. Sully. The humans actually knew about the child scarers for hundreds of years now. Sully was Public Enemy Number Two (PEN2), as dubbed by the Unified Earth Bureau of Investigation (UEBI), right behind Randall Boggs, who the UEBI has yet to find, mostly because he can turn invisible at will.

But the UEBI has their ways of getting the info they want. The Unified Earth Offworld Intelligence Agency (UEOIA), a division of the UEBI, has multiple spies and informants in and around Monstropolis and the Monsters Inc power plant. Their most famous duo, though, are UEOIA field agents Mike and Celia Wazowski. Not counting Sully and Randall, they have a 100% arrest rate and kill rate. They almost got Sullivan, but they were ambushed by Randall, both Randall and Sully getting away.

Back to the Wilde-Hopps couple:

“What do you mean we don’t need a safehouse?! What if they come back?!” Nick yelled into his phone. Six months ago, due to persistent nagging from Judy and Sarah, Nick submitted a request for the family to get a safehouse. He just got the declination letter today, so he called the UEBI.

“Shredded the door?” Nick asked after a short pause.

“Oh, okay.” Nick said after a longer pause. Then, after he hung up, he called for a family meeting in the living room.

“What’s up?” Judy asked when she and Sarah got to said living room.

“So, apparently, they’re not going to give us a safehouse,” Nick explained dejectedly.

“What? Why?” Sarah asked.

“Their informant said that apparently when a child-scarer doesn’t come back, or the child isn’t scared, they shred the door, so that no-one else goes in said door. Personally, I don’t buy it. Their informant is probably a double-agent that’s trying to put us in a trap. We are, after all wanted criminals on death row in monstropolis for the death of Sully,” Nick said.

“Agreed,” Judy said.

“And one more thing. Pack your things. We’re moving. And take only necessities. We don’t want to be here longer than we have to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm sick and twisted.


	3. The CDA and MIB

Nick, Judy, and Sarah were packing their bags in the master bedroom when Judy froze. “Nick! I think someone’s here!” she whispered hoarsely. Nick and Sarah immediately went deathly silent, and sure enough, they heard quiet footsteps, so Nick peeked out the door and immediately shut it again.

“Son of a bitch! They’re in our house!” Nick whispered hoarsely.

“Who?” Judy asked.

“The MIB and CDA!” Nick whisper-yelled.

“Wait- what? Sarah, we need to go, now. Leave everything.” Judy whispered sternly.

The MIB, or Monstropolis Investigations Bureau, is basically the Monstropolis version of the UEBI, except they enforce their laws on their citizens even if they’re outside the country of the Monster States of America (MSA). And their punishments are brutal. Their main execution tactic for murder is disembowelment, head going off last, unless they are a MS citizen. If they are an MS citizen, then it’s just life in prison for them. The CDA, or Child Detection Agency, is even worse. They are basically the MS army. They will eat alive any foreigner that murders anyone from the MSA, but domestic murder (monster murders monster) just results in the same life sentence. 

Nick, Judy, and Sarah are at the top of both of their most wanted lists for the death of Sully, and all three knew it. They may be heros to Zootopians, but that doesn’t mean everyone else likes them.

Sarah pulled out the emergency rope ladder the Wilde-Hoppses use to escape during invasion drills (They expected this invasion to happen, so therefore had a rope ladder installed in every second story room, and did regular drills. However, they didn’t want to move until they got their safehouse.) and hung it over the windowsill, as Nick pushed the panic button that summoned Nick Reyes and the _UES Olympus Mons_. Then Sarah, Nick, and Judy proceeded to climb down to the ground, where they were met with the muzzle of a ithaca model 37 shotgun. The three immediately put up their paws in surrender. The muzzle then backed off to show ten CDA soldiers (they’re more like soldiers than agents), all clad in their HAZMAT suits and holding ithaca model 37s, and ten MIB agents, clad in black and holding M16s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sick and twisted.


	4. The UEG

“Welp, we’re boned,” Nick said.

“Uh-huh, unless Reyes gets here, and fast,” Judy said.

At that, one of the CDAs started yelling, “How do you know about our PEN2?! Where is he?! I’mma kill him myself! That’ll show how tough I really am!”

“Good luck with that. We’ve gained possession of a very powerful ship. Stole it from SetDeF during the Sol Wars,” Nick said.

“Wait- the  _ Olympus Mons _ ? I thought it was destroyed. I know its main weapon, the F-SPAR cannon at least was destroyed.”

“And replaced. Also, the _Olympus Mons_ was only damaged. It’s working perfectly, now. And one more thing: as of two years ago, the _Mons_ now has an identical twin, the _UES_ _Valles Marineris_. And they always travel together, not only to protect each other, but also because their combined F-SPAR firepower is the same as the Death Star’s firepower. Which we also have,” Judy said, her voice eerily cheerful. “Oh, look, here comes the twin ships right now! Ahoy up there!” she called, waving to the ships.

Reyes must’ve gotten the ploy to piss off the CDA and MIB because instead of using the headset to communicate with the Wilde-Hoppses, he used the ship’s built-in loudspeaker PA system to say: “Hello! Thought you could use a lift,” complete with a polite, yet terrible, British accent.

“That would be very much appreciated. Thank you!” Then turning to their former arresters, Judy said: “I’d love to hang out sometime, but as you can probably tell, we have to be somewhere else, so toodaloo!” They were then beamed out of the ring of seething monsters that were now thoroughly mocked.

“Fuck this! Bring in some fighters and take down those ships, Randall!” a very pissed-off looking female slug yelled.

“Yes ma’am,” a purple salamander said. “We need fighters in the air, stat,” he then said into a radio clipped to his belt.

“Yes sir,” the radio chirped back. At that, a massive hanger door, which was obviously assembled earlier, opened slowly, revealing at least a hundred fighter jets.

Up in the ship, Reyes and Judy were watching the whole thing.

“Don’t worry, Judy. We outnumber them at least a hundred to one.”

“Ten-thousand fighters?! How?!” Judy wondered with surprise.

“Bring in the rest of the UEG fleet,” Reyes said into a radio.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Judy said.

“Just wait,” Reyes said. At that, 24 spaceships appeared out of nowhere. And when those ships appeared, Reyes said into a microphone: “Now  _ your _ fucked. Surrender or die.”

The monsters chose retreat.


End file.
